Sally Goes Tractor Tipping!
by LavaSalsa
Summary: Oh Lord. I wrote this when I was about 14. Oh Jesus. I can't seem to delete it. Pssh. Okay, Sally goes Tractor Tipping, along with bad spelling and grammar.
1. So it begins

DON'T OWN CARS!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mater was bored, he was lying in his junk yard trying to find something to do. But there was nothing TO do, Lightning, Mater's best buddy, had gone to a race, Mater didn't go, He really didn't feel like like going. So he stayed in Radiator Springs. And since everyone was wroking the truck had nothing to do. He really wanted someone to hang out with.

It was 7:09, the sun was setting. He sighed, and screamed. "I'M BORED!!!" He didn't care if cars stopped to look at the tow truck strangely, heck, all Mater wanted was someone to hang with. He rested his front on the ground by him, closing his eyes. Hoping to fall asleep then be bored all night.

"Mater?" A fimilar vioce called.

"Huh?" He said nociticing someone was speaking to him. It was none other than the town porsche, Sally.

"Hey there miss Sally. What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing just strolling through town. Were you sleeping? I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Aww...no, I'm jus' bored." He said laying his front on the ground again.

Then, the rusty old tow truck got a brilliant idea.

"Hey miss Sally! Wanna hang out with me!?" Mater said joyfully getting up on his tires hoping she would accept.

"Oh, well Mater I don't know."

Mater frowned.

"Puh-lease?" He said using a big puppy-dog face.

"Aww...come on, you know I can't resist that face!" Sally thought about it for a second. And looked at Mater who looked like a sad puppy dog.

"Aww... you win, Okay, I guess so, I'll give it a shot."

"YAY!!!" Mater said joyfully. Then driving backwards excitedly.

"So, Mater, what do you have in mind? What should we do?"

Mater smiled mischeiviously.

"Sumtin' very fun." Mater said grinning.

Sally gulped. "Oh, boy, this is going to be a looonnnggg night."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---Sally goes Tractor Tippin'!!!---oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**By: CarFreak**

**Please review my story!!!**


	2. The Challenge Uh oh!

_sweet reviews guys! They're awsome, I'll finished my other story after I'm done with this story okay? Here we go, chapter 2:-)_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sally followed Mater into a large open feild, it was dark, you could hardly see anything. Sally squinted her eyes to see objects in the feild, they were...tractors.

"Mater?"

"Yea miss Sally?" Mater said noticing Sally was asking him something.

"Oh it's nothing just...Why are we at Tractor Feild!?"

"...I told you..." The rusty towing truck said.

Sally was confused, she gave Mater a strange look. "Ohh, No, no, no. We are NOT going to do this." Sally said.

"Aww, come on Sally! You'll love it!"

"No, Mater, this is dumb." Sally drove away.

"Aww...come on miss Sally!!" Mater yelled to her as she drove off. Then Mater got an idea. "...Baby..." He said purposely and quietly but Sally heard, and stopped in her tracks. "WHAT!?" She came back.

"You heard me. CHICKEN!!" Mater started to make clucking nosies.

"I'm am not a Chicken!" Sally got mad, Mater was tricking Sally like he did to Lightning.

"Aww...wuts wrong? little Sallykins can't handle a little tractor tippin'?" Mater said laughing he was bugging Sally...a lot. Sally was mad. "Mater, I am not going Tractor TIpping!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh...well, I guess I'll have to tell Lightning that his little lady, is too scared to tip a tractor. Hehe."

Sally growled. "Mater! Knock it off!!" Mater was making chicken noises making fun of Sally. "Sally's a chicken!! Bawk! Bawk!"

"Arrrghh! Mater! Stop it!" Mater kept laughing at the porsche, then Sally couldn't take it anymore. "CHICKEN! Bawk! Bawk!" He continued.

"I'll SHOW YOU WHO IS A CHICKEN!!" Then _BAM! _ Sally punched Mater upside the hood.

"OW! dat hurt." Mater said rubbing his side. "Humph. Serves you right." She said. "Come on Mater let's go back to Radiator Springs. I got work to do at the Cozy Cone." She said to the hurt truck. "Yes mommy." Mater said then followed Sally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride home was just was few miles away. When the two got there the town was lit up, and few had gone out for a cruise. Then they saw Lightning and Mack at Flo's.

"Hey, Stickers, when did you get here?"

"Ohh, i've been here for an hour or so, where have you and Mater been?" Lightning asked. Sally sighed.

"Don't ask."She said. Mater moaned rubbing the dent in his hood.

"Mater, what's that big dent in your front?" Lightning asked noticing the dent where Sally punched Mater.

"Sally hit me." He said pityfully rubbing his hood. Lightning chuckled. "What?"

"Yes, I hit Mater, because he was being a pain the bumper, or butt. whichever one." Sally said.

"What did he do? Try to convince you to go tractor tipping again?" Lightning said.

"Yes! I keep telling him no, but he won't listen." Sally said, becasue Mater tryed to convince Sally to go tractor tipping other times, even before McQueen came into town.

"Too chicken Sally?" Lightning said. chuckling

"What!? Great, First Mater, now you. What is it with men and tractor tipping!?"

"It's fun! You should try it." Mater said excitedly.

"Don't give your hopes up Mater, after all girls don't tractor tip." Lightning said, then mumbled. "Because they stink at it." Sally heard it though.

"What!? What are you talking about Mr. McQueen!" Sally said madly.

"What? It's true, after all, how many girls do you know go tractor tipping? Hmmm?" Lightning said lifting his windsheild, Mater laughed.

"Yea, you couldn't tip a tractor to save yer life!" Mater taunted. Sally scofted.

"Yeah! well, I bet I can Bet you and Mater both In a tractor tipping contest!" Mater and Lightning looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh, Sally, Sally, Sally, You don't stand a chance." lightning said laughing.

"Well we'll See about that! Humph! Meet me tomorrow night! I'll show you little boys how to tip over a tractor!" Sally said mad.

"Bring it on Baby," Lightning said. "Tomorrow! 8:00, at Frank's feild. See you there!"

"Ohh...a challange is it?" Doc said as he came up.

"Yes it is." Sally siad. "These little boys think that they can beat me in a tractor tipping. Humph, I'll show them." Sally stormed off with a scowl, to the Cozy Cone.

Lightning looked at Mater. "What'd I tell you bud? Told you I can make Sally go tractor tipping. Even if she doesn't want to."

Mater Laughed. "Yer mean Lightnin' "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Having fun with the Boys

_Thanks for the reviews guys! You all rock! _**Okay, so LandS are at Frank's Feild, waiting for Mater, the two are talking. **

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

"Come on."

"No."

"You'll love it..."

"Nooo.."

"It's fun..."

"Yea, like listening to tractors fart is funny."

"Come on."

"No, I have better things to do then play with you little boys and your tractor tipping games."

"But Sally-

"But nothing, it's stupid and you know it."

"Sure, it might be dumb, but hey, doing stupid things can be fun too."

"Yeah, right."

"You won't like it, til you try it."

"Then I won't try it."

"come on' Sal stop being weinie."

"I am not a weinie, I just think that doing _this_ kind of thing is-

"Is what? stupid?"

"Yeah, I mean come on, watching rusty cows fall over and fart, and also risking the chance of a combine chasing after you. Well, that doesn't sound like a hot idea don't you think?"

"Don't worry, I though it was dumb when Mater first took me out for night of tractor tipping, it was fun though. I mean, even if I did get chased."

"Hmm...Sounds like something only Mater would do."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Well, I guess I _could_ give it shot."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, but only for tonight Mr.McQueen."

"Sweet!"

"Hey guys!" Mater said as he spoke to Lightning and Sally who where at Frank's Feild waiting for Mater. "Ya ready tuh go tractor tippin'?"

"Yeah, I'm ready let's go!" Lightning said as he drove off with Mater, entering the feild, leaving Sally parked in the grass.

"Uhh...You comin' miss Sally?" Mater asked Sally when he saw her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She said un sure and unaware what was going to happen tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, so here's what you do, you just sneak up in front of em' n' honk, k' and when I say go, we go Any questions?" Mater said giving instructions to Sally.

"I got a question!" Lightning said with his tire up.

"Wut?"

"Why are you rusty? Seriously, I want to know." He asked.

"Lightning dat has nuthin' tuh do with tractor tippin'!"

"I know, I just wanted to know, I'm a little curious." Sally rolled her eyes, because she just wanted this night to be over with.

"It's a little off-topic, ya know." Mater said.

"Aww...come on buddy, what happened? Stayed in a pool too long?" LIghtning teased.

"Well if ya, must know, I happened a long time ago, when I was 27 years old and-

"Ohhh... for the love of Chrysler! Can we just get on with this!" Sally exclaimed.

"Uhh...great, now where was I? Oh yeah! Ya, sneak up infront of em' n' honk. It's so easy...that I can do it!" Mater laughed after that last part.

"Okay, let's go you two, I've got a ton of work to do at the Cozy Cone, and this better be worth it!" Sally said.

"Don't worry it will." Lightning reassured.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning, Sally, and Mater rolled out to the open feild, where the tractors were soundlessly sleeping.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Lightning asked.

"I do! I do!" Mater said excitedly, like a child in a candy store.

"And of course, our favorite tow truck, Mater." Lightning said as Mater when up to the first tractor. Sally watched curiously.

Mater took the steps infront of the rusty old tractor, and honked at the tractor. As it woke up it yelled a loud. "_MOOO!!!!_" It fell over and went _gulp gulp gulp _and then farted.

"Ha! HA! HA!!! Oh boy! I can do this til mornin'!" Mater laughed at the tractor. Sally stood, a little creeped out.

"Alright, now you know how to tip a tractor, right Sally?" Lightning asked.

"Uhh...yeah, I guess so." she said.

"Well, alright then let's start the challenge: First car to tip more tractors than the others, without distrubing Frank, wins. Okay?" Lightning said. Although, Sally seemed a little scared.

"Stickers? A-Are you guys sure about this?" Sally said.

"What do you mean? we've done it millions of times." Lightning said.

"I know that, but still To tell ya the truth, it's a little scary.."

"Ahh...Don't worry 'bout it Sal everything going to be ok." Lightning said.

"Well...Okay." She said.

"Now that's my girl, now go show that tractor who's boss!" Lightning said as Sally went off.

Sally was a little nervous, and she felt a little ridiculous, _I can't believie I'm going to do this._ She thought, then she turned to take a look at Mater and Lightning, who gave her an encouraging smile, that said: _You can do it! _She then went to stare at the huge monster sleeping infront of her. She thought: _Come on Carrera, nothing has stopped you before, after all it's a tractor!_ She honked her horn really loud, waking the tractor. Instead of tipping it, it screamed. "AHHHH!!!" Sally screamed too. "AHH!!!" And with that, it woke up all the tractors. They all went: _"Mooo!!!!"_ They all tipped over and farted. Sally, Mater, and Lightning all laughed.

"Ha, ha, See? That' wasn't so bad." Lightning said.Sally laughed.

"That actually, kinda...fun." She said. finally. Then Mater and LIghtning looked at each other and laughed, then said. "Told you So!" Sally laughed too.

"Alrighty boys, bring on the challenge." Sally said, feeling as if she's on top of the world. The two continued to laugh at the porsche.

"Sally, there is no challenge, we just wanted you to come and go tractor tipping with us." Mater siad.

"Oh really? Phew.That's relief, I don't think I could ever beat you guys In a tractor tipping challenge! You guys are pros." She said.

"Pros? Aww...Lightnin' she called us pros." Mater said.

But as the three were having their fun, a loud mooing occured. _MMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Lightning and Mater looked at each other and said, "uhh...ooohhh..."

"What?" Sally asked.

"RUUUUNNN!!!!" They screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Frank and The Stampede!

_Alright, I shall continue with the story! Thanx for the reviews._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"RUUNNN!!!" Lightning and Mater screamed as they drove off. But, they just left Sally there, confused.

"Guys? What's the matter?" She said. But a loud snorting noise was made, Sally was shocked she turned her head slowly to find a large red combine with a mean attitude behind her! Sally gulped. It roared loudly at her. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lightning! Mater! Wait for me!!!" She said as she took off.

As Frank started chasing after her. _"MOOOO!!!!!!" _Frank roared as he got closer. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" Sally screamed.

Sally raced through the tall grass and up ahead was a dead end. "Oh no!" She said as she stopped before she ran into the wooden fence. Frank was catching up pretty quick! But, Sally was trapped, with no where to go.

She screamed. It was loud enough so that Mater and Lightning could hear. "Mater! Sally's in there! We gotta save her!" Lightning panicked.

"WE'RE COMIN' MISS SALLY!!" Mater siad as he Lightning charged ahead.

Sally was frightned, Frank on the other hand, was getting too close.

"Oh, so this is how it ends, you go tractor tipping and you get cut up into tiny strips of metal." Sally said with tears rolling down her hood. "Sally!" A voice could be heard through the loud noise Frank was making. "Guys?" She said. Mater then pulled out his tow rope and threw it! And it landed right on Frank. "Now Mater!" Lightning said. Mater pulled his tow rope making Frank tip over, he Mooed loudly. Then his tank made a loud _gulp gulp gulp_ nosie and as the other tractors did he passed gas, and it was LOUD.

"Wow, did _not_ know you could do that with combines too." Lightning said.

"That was COOL! We tipped Frank! And we saved Sally too, what a night!" Mater said with joy swinging his tow cable happily.

Sally was silent she, had to think for a minute about what had just occured.

"W-What...just...happened?" Sally said.

"Uhh...we tipped Frank and saved you." Lightning said.

"Wow! I jus' knew that if we brung miss Sally dat this night would be differnt!" Mater said. "Let's do it again sometime!"

"Uhh..no thanks, I think I'm going to avoid tractor feilds fro like...ever." Sally said, still a little scared from earlier, when she got chased by Frank.

Frank snorted loudly, while being tipped over.

"Come on you guys let's go before Frank gets up." Lightning said, and he and Mater started to leave.

"Right behind you." Sally said. As she followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the three made it to Radiator Springs they stopped at Flo's for a drink.

"Hey honey how was tractor tipping?" Flo asked Sally in a motherly tone.

"Never...again." She said. Lightning was talking to the other Radiator Springs citizens.

"You guys should've seen Sally, she was a good time, until Frank came." He said.

"Whoa, man those combines can get ya." Filmore said.

"Tractor tipping! What a dumb thing!" Sarge said.

"I-a sounds a-scary!" Luigi said.

"And how the heck did you get Sally to go tipping?" Doc asked.

"It was easy, you just need to know how to em' " Lightning explained.

"Yeah! He tricked Me!" Sally said.

"Yeah, and den me 'n Lightnin' tipped Frank! It was so funny." Mater said.

"Tipped Frank? That's impossible!" Doc said.

"The only guy strong enough to tip Frank is Big Al!" Lizzie said.

"Lizzie! How many times do I got to tell you! Big Al left like 15 years ago!" Ramone said.

"Then why are you bringin' him up you bouncy, lowrider!" Lizzie said.

"It was so much fun! But, den Frank came and it wasn't dat much fun." Mater said.

"It was a little scary." Sally said."Well, I'm going to bed." She yawned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day...**

"Mater!! Dad gumb Mater! I hate it when you guys go tractor tipping! It always leave a mess to clean up!" SHeriff said to the tow truck.

"Uh...Sorry." Mater said.

"No time for apologies!! Just help us get those stupid tractors!" Sheriff said.

Sally woke to the screaming outside, and she wondered what the heck was going on. She walked out and a stampede of tractors where everywhere!

Red was crying in the street, because a tractor was eating his precious flowers! Lightning, Mater, and the RS citizens were chasing the rusty cows.

"My tires!! No! not my-a tires!" Luigi cried out because the tractor spreaded the tires everywhere.

"My paint!" Ramone said as he saw the tractors getting into his shop and they were covered in paint.

"No! not my medical supplies!" Doc screamed when the tractors got into his clinic.

"Oh, boy." Sally said as she saw the destruction they were causing. "No more tractor tipping for me." She said. As she wathced the cows cause destruction over the town.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Okay! I'm not sure if I should do another chappy after this, I think I'll make this the end. But it's up to you guys! do you want me to make another chapter? Yes or no?_**


	5. Clean up Time

_**Okay, to keep you guys occupied, cuz there haven't been a lot of updates of Cars stories, soo yeah... This chapter not only explains what happened after the night of tipping but shows a lot of insanity of the characters... So yeah this one's for kicks! But for all of those who read: Livin' The Life In The Fast Lane... Again, well, I've decided to re-write it. I'll explain later...**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lightning, Sally, and Mater were cleaning up after the tractor had left back to Frank's Field. Sally was sweeping the road covered with dust.

"Oh, I just knew this be a bad idea guys." Sally said to Mater n' Lightning cleaning up behind her.

"But It was fun, last night right?" Mater asked. "Uhh.. sure whatever you say Mater." She said not really caring though.

Sheriff came over. " That's right clean it up! Clean it ALL up! I told you folks not to go tractor tipping and what do you do!? You go anyway!" He said watching the 3 clean up around town, though, Radiator Springs was competely destroyed. Ramone's panit was smeered everywhere, tires were hanging from the roof tops of the local stores, Filmore's organic fuel was poured along the streets, and signs were smashed on the street. Lizzie was over at her Curio shop sleeping soundlessly, and radio was playing softly in the background playing "_Behind the Clouds"_. Red was to the right of the shop and was over at Luigi's watering his flowers. Doc was parked over by a tree, to keep out of the sun, he was dozing off a bit. Mater was whispering something to Lightning behind Sally.

"What!? Really? No way, really?" Lightning Laughed, along with Mater laughing too.

"What?" Sally asked turning around.

"Sally, Mater said you had a HUGE butt." Lightning said. "Ligthning!" Mater said angry.

"Uhh... umm... yeah...uh..." She started a little freaked out. "Okkkayyy...Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

Doc was mumbling under the tree he was sleeping under.

"Uhhh... Ohh... yeah... Caroline!" He groaned.

"Dude, what's with Doc?" LIghtning asked.

"Heh. He's porbably dreaming about his glory days." Sally said.

"Hmmm..." Doc groaned in his sleep. "Checkered Flag!"

"Hey, Mater change the channel on the radio would ya?" Lightning asked. "Okay!" He said. Mater changed it to a song it was _"Party Like a Rockstar" By The Shop Boys ,_andLightning started crank it loudly and started to dance like crazy.

"Lightning!? What are you doing!" Sally asked.

"Come on Sal! Let's dance Baby!" Lightning grabs Sally and they start to dance to the music. "Whoa!" Sally said as Lightning drugged her away to dance with him.

"I wanna shake my booty too!!!" Mater said and came to dance with the two.

"Wha!? hey! TURN that CRAP you call music!! Gosh! You guys are as wost as the hippie!" Sarge called out, complianing at the loud muisc booming. Doc woke up and yawned.

"Wha? W-What's that loud beat music?" Then he saw the three cars dancing in the street. "Ohh... should of known it was them, it's strange on the things these kids listen to today.Hmm..." He said them closed his eyes and tried to sleep some more.

Suddenly the music stopped...

Lightning, Sally, and Mater stopped dancing.

"Dang! You guys know how to party, man! But uhh... Aren't you guys supposed to be cleaning up eh?" It was Ramone, as he turned off the music.

"Aww man!" Mater said. frowning.

"Yeah, let's pick guys." Lightning told the two.

Lightning, picked up trash, Mater held the trach bag, and Sally swept the street with a broom.

Then, they hear music again.

"Wait... I thought Ramone turned the music off." Lightning said.

The three turned their hoods on the other side of the town, there they saw 4 tricked out cars. Well, one was a muscle car, but the others were tuned looking.

"Oh god, not them." Lightning said. frowning.

"Who?" sally asked.

"Your about to find out." He said.

The four cars came closer, and went up to McQueen and his friends.

"Hey Peeps!!" The one with the LARGE spoiler said.

"Shut up Wingo." The blue one that had speakers on his sides.

"Ahhh-hhh-COOO!!!... (sniffs) ... Hi." The orange muscular one with the supercharger greeted.

"Well, well, hello... porshce, racecar, and uh... (looks at Mater) You are?" The sliver/purple one said.

"I'm Mater! Like 'tuh' Mater but with out the 'tuh'." Mater said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The leader said. Lightning sighed.

"What do you losers what?" Lightning asked, very coldly, indeed.

"And... Who are you guys?" Sally asked.

"Who are we!? What!? WHO are we!! We are The Delequinet Road Hazards!" The blue one said. "I'm DJ!"

"I'm Wingo!" Said the Green/purple one with the big spoiler.

"Boost is me." Said the sliver/purple leader.

"I'm ah--hh--...(sniff) Uhh... I"m Snot Rod." Said the orange muscular car, with the supercharger on his hood.

"Well... Um.. I'm... uh. Lightning, McQueen, and this is Sally and Mater." He introduced.

"Is there a restroom here?" Wingo asked.

"Wingo! Didn't I tell you to go before we left!!" DJ yelled.

"hehe. When ya gotta go, ya gotta go." Snot Rod replied.

"uhh..." Lightning groaned the DRH, always, bugged him.

"There's a bathroom at Flo's." Mater said. Pointing over at Flo's V8 cafe'

"Thanks man!" Wingo said and drove fast over to Flo's.

Boost looked at Lightning and reconized him from somewhere.

"Hey I know! You! Umm... your that guy, in the tralier, on the highway, pulled by that big dude that we uh... kinda jumped. heh." Boost said.

"Yeah! And I've never forgot it!" He said.

"Mack got jumped!?" Mater yelled.

"Yeah, these dudes, joked with him, and that's how I got outta my trailer and lost here in Radiator Springs." Lightning said.Then Sheriff came up.

"You Guys!!!" Sheriff yelled at the tuners.

"What? mustache' boy?" Boost sneered.

"Grr... I told you 4 to take a 10 minute break! And after that you guys have to get back to picking up trash on the highway!" Sherrif said angrily.

"Aww! Come on! All we did was litter... ONCE!" DJ Yelled. Sheriff made an angry face.

"You did it 50 TIMES! I've checked!" He yelled. Boost and DJ frowned, Snot Rod just sneezed.

"dang." DJ Said. "Hey, where's Wingnut?" Boost asked.

"In the potty room." Snot Rod said. Wingo drove away from Flo's finished."Ahhh... That felt _good_." He said smiling.

"Your gross dude." Lightning said. "Alright! Back to work boys!!" Sheriff said to the four tunerz. The DRH moaned and groaned, and then they went back to work.

"let's go back to cleaning." Sally said.

"Yeah, let's finish this up." Lightning said.

"Yeah, let's get this mess clean." Mater said smiling.

**Meanwhile... After picking up the trash, and cleaning up Radiator Springs the three looked exhasted, but proud. It was night time now..**

"Yeah! We Got-er-done!" Mater yelled happily.

"Yeah, we did." Lightning smiled.

"Yup. So what you guys wanna do?" She asked. Mater looked at her smiling.

"Let's go tractor tipping!"

Sally made a mean face and punched Mater, he fell down groaning.

**THE END:D**

**Yeah.. This is a good place stop. :) Sorry folks no more:( Now I'll go crank up the tunes! (dances like a goober listening to Soldja Boy) Remember to review:)**


End file.
